


River P-

by AnonJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Isn't A Dick Yet, Frisk hasn't fallen yet, Gen, Many Synonyms For Boats, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Pre-Canon, Sprite Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: The River Person hassecrets, and Flowey's determined to find out just what they are.





	River P-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDusk/gifts).



> This isn't actually a fic so much as a sprite comic, so the content here is just a link to the tumblr post with the actual gift.

http://audaciousanonj.tumblr.com/post/168905527768/read-the-full-album-here-its-that-time-of-year


End file.
